Comfort
by ForTheWin04
Summary: Robbie was such a good guy. He was sweet, and fun, and his weirdness complimented hers well. He had an obvious crush on her, and Cat knew that he was one of the greatest guys she had ever met. But he still wasn't Beck. Cat/Beck. Cat/Robbie.


**What inspired this, I'll never know. **

**I didn't proof read this too well, so I apologize for any and all mistakes in advance! **

* * *

**Comfort – Forthewin04**

She felt so innocent as she sat on Tori's couch and watched the rest of her friends laughing and carrying on. Normally, she had about a dozen comments floating around in her brain that she was ready to toss into the conversation at any given moment, whether or not it made any sense to the others in the room. But today, she couldn't think of one thing to say that was worth her time or breath. For the first time, in what seemed like a long time, she was truly sad. She couldn't remember the last time that she felt sad, because she was usually a happy and kind spirit. On a regular basis, nothing could bring her to be upset. Today was the exception to this behaviour.

She looked down at her thumbs that were twiddling in her lap, and noticed that there was already a small chip in the bright pink coat of polish she had just put on that morning. So much for looking perfect.

It was the night of the second annual Hollywood Arts prom. The six of them had gathered at Tori's house just an hour before it started to wait for their limo. A few months ago, Cat had been so excited to attend this prom, but now that so much had changed, she was almost dreading it. Yet, being a stronger person than anyone else would have thought, she decided to suck it up and try her very hardest to have a good time. She would keep a bright, classic Cat smile plastered on her face, and she wouldn't let her bummed out mood ruin this for all of them.

"Cat," Tori asked, taking a glance at the redhead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome!" Cat said, sounding as cheerful as possible. "My nail polish just chipped."

"That's not a big deal," Jade said, smoothing her hands down her dark purple dress.

"I know," Cat said.

Jade gave her a small smile. "So cheer up!"

Jade was Cat's best friend. Although Jade didn't always act like a best friend, both girls still knew it to be true. That was how this whole problem started. Cat knew that Beck was Jade's territory, even though they broke up over a month ago. Because of this, it would be impossible for Cat to even think about liking Beck in any way at all, let alone for her to act on it. However, that didn't stop the redhead from growing feelings for him. Every time she saw him, her feelings began to grow stronger and stronger. He was just such a sweet guy that Cat almost couldn't help it. She began to grow curious as to how he stuck it out with Jade for two years. She was so bitter, and he was so kind. Cat didn't see how the pair of them had lasted for as long as they did. According to Cat, opposites just didn't attract. She felt that everyone should fall in love with somebody exactly like them. That's why Cat thought that Beck was her perfect match. They were both sweet, and caring, and considerate. Sure he was more level headed and logical than she was, but he still shared her happy view on life and her wild spirit.

When the six of them had decided to go to the prom together, seeing as they were three girls and three boys, Cat prayed that Beck would ask her. It made sense, really. If he went with Jade, the night might have been awkward, and if he went with Tori then Jade would have been fuming. Cat was his best choice in date.

But, just her luck, that's not how things played out. As soon as it was decided that the six of them would attend together, Robbie began hatching his plan to ask Cat before anyone else could. In fact, the next day he was standing beside her locker with a bouquet of flowers made from licorice, with an invitation to the prom. Cat knew in her heart that she couldn't turn Robbie down. He had an obvious crush on her, and Cat knew that he was one of the greatest guys she had ever met. She knew that they would have a nice time together, and he would make her prom special. She knew that he would be polite, and funny, and that he would treat her well. Most girls dream of a prom like this. So Cat told him that, yes, she would go with him. He gave her a hug, and her candy roses, before skipping off with a giddy smile on his face.

But he still wasn't Beck.

Andre and Tori were the next two to pair off. A few days after Robbie asked Cat, Andre told Tori to meet him in the Black Box Theater. When she arrived, he had a piano waiting, and he sang her a song asking her to the prom. Tori told Cat the whole story, reliving every single detail of his invitation. Cat was thrilled for Tori, but she wish that she could've gotten a fairytale invite, too.

By the end of the week, Beck and Jade were the only two left without dates. Beck consulted Cat about whether or not to ask Jade, seeing as Cat was her best friend. Cat knew that Jade would be thrilled to go to the prom with Beck, and she didn't want to deprive her best friend of that happy feeling – no matter how miserable it made her. So she reluctantly told Beck that asking Jade to the prom as a great idea.

Cat had been standing with Jade in the school hallway when Beck made his way over to them. He addressed Jade individually and asked her, outright and simple, to go to the prom with him. There were no fancy flowers made of candy, or a song written especially for her, but it was still so perfect that it made Cat feel extremely bitter. The only thing that kept her from overreacting (something that she tended to do all too often), was the look on Jade's face. She seemed so genuinely happy, something she hadn't been in a while, that Cat knew in her heart that she should be happy for Jade, too.

Now, as they sat in Tori's living room, Cat relived all these moments. She kept trying to remind herself that she was being a good best friend. She knew that Jade deserved to be happy for a change, and she had come to terms with the fact that being with Beck was the only way for that to happen.

Robbie was running a bit late, but when he entered, he went and sat down directly next to Cat. His coral tie matched her dress perfectly – an obvious sign that he was her date. "You look really pretty Cat," he whispered to her.

Cat forced a smile to brighten her face. "Thanks Robbie!"

She looked up to see Beck standing over Jade, his purple tie slightly the wrong shade, handing her a floral wristlet. Normally, it was the kind of thing that Jade would never wear, so it surprised Cat when she extended her wrist so Beck could put it on her.

Being a good best friend sucked, Cat decided with herself.

Suddenly, she felt Robbie grab her hand, and she turned to look at him. "I got you one, too," he told her. He pulled out the wristlet, and it was a lily, Cat's favourite flower. She wondered how he knew. He slid it onto place on her wrist, and then smiled at her.

Cat smiled back, a little more genuinely this time. "I love it!" she told him. "Lilies are my favourite."

"I know," Robbie said back with a grin.

"Really?" Cat said, surprised. "How?"

Robbie shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just pay attention."

* * *

When at the prom, the last song of the night began playing and couples flooded together. Cat made her way slowly over to her date, and he asked her to dance. She awkwardly placed her arms around his shoulders but didn't quiet make eye contact with him. Instead, she peered around him to see all of the other couples joined together for the slow song. She had a direct line of vision to Beck and Jade, dancing far too closely together. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she saw Beck move in closer and lightly kiss her. Cat swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to seem them together.

"Hey Cat," Robbie asked her. "What's wrong?"

Cat didn't know where to begin. Truthfully, she couldn't pinpoint it exactly. It was wrong that she was pining after her best friend's guy, it was wrong that she was so jealous it made her sick, and it was wrong that she was ignoring Robbie, her date, to have all of these thoughts.

She knew it was time to just get over Beck. It had been two full months of this, and Cat knew that her feelings were just going to be unrequited. She was done. Done pretending, done wishing, done waiting for that moment when he might love her back.

Robbie gave a small cough, capturing Cat's attention.

Robbie was such a good guy. He was sweet, and fun, and his weirdness complimented hers well. He went right with her theory of everyone falling in love with somebody similar to them. Robbie was probably more similar to her than anyone she had ever met. Plus he liked her. She knew he cared for her, and would try his hardest to always stand up for her. He was always there for her, and he was one of her favourite people. Robbie was safe.

"Robbie," Cat said, looking directly into his eyes, not answering his question.

"Yeah, Cat?"

She needed to move on, and Robbie was a great guy. He wouldn't break her heart. "Kiss me," she told him quietly, with a hint of a smile.

Robbie smiled too, before following her instructions. His lips crashed over hers; no electricity, no sky rockets, just comfort.

When Robbie pulled back, he was smiling. "Why'd you have me do that?" he asked her.

"Because you're good for me," she told him, being honest the best way she could.

He seemed satisfied with her answer, and kissed her again. When he did, and image of a dark haired, mysterious Canadian boy popped into her head.

Maybe getting over Beck wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

**END**

**I wrote this so randomly, haha! But I hope you all liked it! Please review! **


End file.
